Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gellant for an oily base. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gellant for an oily base, which contains a particular peptide compound. The gellant of the present invention is useful for gelatinizing an oily base in a liquid form at ambient temperature to diversify the form thereof.
Discussion of the Background
As a gellant for an oily base, conventionally, 12-hydroxystearic acid, dextrin palmitate, and a condensate of aromatic aldehyde and polyvalent alcohol represented by dibenzylidene-D-sorbitol, and the like are generally known. To sufficiently gelatinize an oily base, however, these gellants need to be added in a large amount, which problematically impairs the texture of the oily base and the like.
On the other hand, it has been found in recent years that a gemini (twins) type amphiphilic compound having 2 chains and 3 hydrophilic groups and using natural fatty acid and amino acid as starting materials has an oily gel formation function (see patent documents 1, 2). This compound is useful since it has a peptide structure (containing two glutamic acids and one lysine), due to which it has an oily gel formation function, as well as a superior skin care function, a hair care function and the like. In addition, there are high needs for compounds obtained from naturally occurring materials such as amino acid, peptide and the like from the aspects of safety and natural preference which is increasing in recent years.
Therefore, a gellant for an oily base, which has a peptide structure and a superior gelling ability, has been desired.